Love will Keep Us Together
by xXBlondeDistractionXx
Summary: AU..Klaus and Caroline are Best Friends ever since they were found by the side of a road. They arrive at a Town called Storybrooke, a town where everything from stories come true. They meet Emma Swan who isn't just an ordinary girl, there's something more. Crossover between OUAT and TVD
1. Got A Feelin'

Hey Guys, I'm back with a Crossover.

Sorry for not updating my other story's as I have a lot of assignments for college.

This features characters from TVD and OUAT :)

I hope you enjoy this and it will be great if you would leave a review on what you think

* * *

**Love Will Keep Us Together**

**Caroline & Klaus**

**Killian Jones & Emma Swan**

**From: xXBlondeDistractionXx**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Got A Feelin'**

* * *

**Summary**

Klaus and Caroline are Best Friends ever since they were found by the side of a road. One day something happens. There is a note on the table saying that her Brother, Jaelyn, has been taken to a town called StoryBrooke which isn't like any other town. Everything will change but will it be good or will it be bad?

* * *

Jaelyn sat in the Classroom, watching the clock as it kept ticking. He rested his head on his arms and huffed. Jaelyn had short, brown hair. He had crystal blue eyes and a dimpled grin. He is a bright, intelligent boy with a wild imagination. He is Caroline's younger 10-year-old brother.

Jaelyn began to tap his fingers on his desk when the teacher asked "Jaelyn?"

Jaelyn looked up at her, confusion written on his face. Jaelyn cocked his head to the side and gave her his innocent smile, the one he learnt off his sister's best friend. Klaus. "Yes Mrs Bennett"

Bonnie smiled at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Tell me Jaelyn, what were we talking about?"

Jaelyn smiled knowingly and he rubbed his hands together, "You were talking about the history of World War One, Mrs" Jaelyn explained.

Bonnie looked at him and he sunk back into his seat. Bonnie smiled, "What date did World War One begin" she questioned him, knowing he would already know the answer.

Bonnie is best friends with Caroline, she knew Klaus and Caroline has taught him all he needs to know about history. If she was being honest, Jaelyn was a bright kid. He is the most talented in the class. Klaus taught him Art, Sports, Culture, Music and History. Klaus has been a big brother towards him and he is grateful for it.

"World War One?" He stuttered, everyone's eyes were on him. Yeah, no pressure at all, he thought.

"Come on Jaelyn, You can do it" his best friend Matt encouraged him.

Jaelyn glared at his friend but then softened his eyes. He looked back at Bonnie and furrowed his brows trying to figure out what Klaus taught him and then it came to him. He nodded at Matt giving him a two dimpled smirk. "It began on June 28, 1914. Mrs Bennett.

Just at that moment, Jaelyn felt this pull in his chest, liking something reaching out to him. Something missing. He has felt that before but that was a long time ago. He can't put his finger on what it could be, so he ignored it.

Just then the bell rung and every students flung out of their chairs and rushed out of the classroom except Jaelyn. Jaelyn held back because Caroline is suppose to pick him up today. He is a big boy now, he don't need an escort to take him home. Elijah taught him self-defense as well as his brother Stefan.

"May I call you Bonnie now, Mrs Bennett" He gave her his cutest smile.

Bonnie let out a chuckle and turned to face the blackboard, wiping the chalk off of it. "Just because your Caroline's brother doesn't mean you can call me Bonnie in school Jaelyn" she turned to face him and smiled, pointing the rubber at him "Only when you're not in school"

Jaelyn laughed, playing his belongings in his bag. In goes his Sketch pad, pencils, homework book and lunch box. He was about to leave when Bonnie asked him, "How you getting home?"

"I'm waiting for Caroline by the play area" Jaelyn assured her.

"Okay but be careful" She warned him.

Jaelyn just smiled and walked out of the classroom and towards the entrance of the school. The play area was a few blocks from school so he made his walking steps in that direction. Once he got there, he sat on the swings. He pushed himself as he waited for his sister. Normally she would be on time, maybe she is running late.

Canaan pulled out a book that the Liberian gave him. It's called Once Upon a Time. It is about fairy-tale creatures and humans and he knew that somehow that they are true. He doesn't know why he believes it but he has his feeling and at one time, he blew out a candle just by looking at him. It might have been the wind but he was indoors.

He opened the page that he has begun, it's about snow white and the seven dwarfs and how Prince Charming saved Snow White with just a kiss. How he wishes that everyone could have a happy ending. He misses his parents so much that sometimes he cries at night and Caroline or Klaus have to shush him back to sleep or sing to him.

"What you doing on your own lad?" a man crept up to him.

Jaelyn nearly fell of the swing in fright. He placed a hand over his chest and panted a little to gain his breath, "Damn, you scared me"

The man sat down by the swing. He had a cane in this hand and it made Jaelyn a bit scared, "Sorry, wasn't my intention"

Jaelyn looked at the old man and smiled, "No worries"

The man observed Jaelyn and looked down at the book, curiously "What are you reading?"

Jaelyn closed the book and placed it on his lap, "It's an old book about Fairy-tales"

"Do you believe in Fairy-tales, lad?" The old man questioned.

"I don't know, maybe" Jaelyn sound wary, "What about you?"

The man gave out a throaty chuckle, "I'm an old man mate, Of course not" he lied.

Jaelyn got up off the swing and began to slowly walk away, "Sorry to sound harsh, but my sister told me not to talk to strangers"

Just then, Jaelyn felt a hand over his mouth and a bag was put over his head. He was lead somewhere, he can't see where he is going but he hears a door opening. He is being Kidnapped.

"Shh. Shh, it's okay" The man said in a calm voice but Jaelyn couldn't speak, he was gagged and blindfolded.

* * *

Caroline wondered through the house in a pair of shorts and a Tank top. Work was pretty hard today. She is a Lawyer and her case today was pretty heck-it. It turns out that her client was guilty, at least she pleaded it to the judge. She shook her head to clear her thoughts when something else it her.

The house is silent.

She began to pace around the house and checked all of the rooms, he isn't here. Where the hell is Jaelyn. She huffed in annoyance and directed her walking steps to the room that her idiotic friend would be in.

"Niklaus!" She yelled.

"Niklaus!" She yelled again, walking to the door. She opened it and there he stood, observing his paintings and ignoring her.

"Hello, Did you not hear me, Niklaus?" She demanded.

Klaus flinched at her using his full name but her recovered quickly, still staring at the master piece. "Of course I heard you love, I think the whole population of Mystic Falls could hear you ranting"

"Say that again and I swear, I will get my biggest stiletto and throw it at that annoying head of yours" Caroline growled.

He turned around and smirked at her, "You know, I never took you to be a wolf love. Keep growling, It suits you and ever so sexy"

Caroline smirked but still held her ground, "You're a pig" she quipped.

Klaus shrugged and returned to his painting, "And a tasty one I am"

"Debatable" Caroline mocked, Klaus turned around so she stuck her tongue out at him.

Klaus chuckled and walked towards her, "mmm sassy" he poked her nose and turned back to his painting, "Something is missing" he stalked back to his painting, a paintbrush in hand as he studied it.

Caroline followed him and rested her head on his shoulder, looking at his painting. She pointed at several bits, "Some parts are too dark, try one light colors like light blue here" She pointed, "Some orange here" she pointed again and Klaus did as he was told, smiling afterwards.

"What would I do without you hey?" Klaus smiled at her.

"I don't know, probably die, in a hole somewhere" she joked, earning a shove from Klaus.

"Sweetheart, why were you angry at me?" Klaus wondered, confusion written on his face.

Caroline sighed and went to sit on the couch, "Where is Jaelyn?"

Klaus stood near the table, arms folded over his chest. "I don't know, it was your turn to pick him up"

Caroline shook her head, "No it was your turn"

Klaus chuckled and went to pour some bourbon in a glass, "Nope, it's Thursday love. I pick him up tomorrow" Klaus reasoned.

Just then. they heard the door slam shut and they looked at each other before running out of the room and down the flight of stairs and into the foyer. Their dog, Simba, was barking crazy in the living room where he has been shut in. Confusion hit them, weren't the door open? Simba is their German shepherd cross Siberian Husky. Klaus let him out and he ran to the kitchen, Sniffing all over it, trying to find something.

Caroline and Klaus began to search the house for intruders.

"Jaelyn, are you here?" Caroline called into the quiet house.

"Jaelyn mate, come out. You can't play tricks on us" Klaus also called.

_He is not here _Came an echoed voice.

Caroline jumped, jumping into Klaus' protect arms. He held his best friend close to him, not letting her go. "Who is there?" Klaus growled, his voice rumbling through his chest.

_Sorry, can't help you there, Deary _Came the voice again. They both turned in all directions. Simba was barking mad at something so they went into the kitchen where Simba had something in his teeth, waiting for Caroline to take it.

_Aren't you gonna read it?_

"You are making a huge mistake their mate, you don't know what we are capable of. Including Jaelyn" Klaus' voice rippled through the air.

_Well Deary, read the letter and find out_

A gush of wind went by them and Caroline still held the paper in her hand. Klaus ran to make sure all window's, Doors were firmly shut and locked. He led a trembling Caroline to the living room with Simba protectively at their heels. Simba sat by their legs in a guarding position.

Klaus calmly took the piece of paper out of her hands and examined it carefully. Klaus is the best FBI agent that the country has. He has this unremarkable ability to suss out ideas and things that even other officers cannot figure out. It is like he has a sixth sense. He is highly appreciated by the FBI and he is able to find anyone. He is going to find Jaelyn, no matter what.

Klaus began to unfold the paper and it revealed a letter.

**_Dear Caroline and Niklaus,_**

**_I have taken your _****_Brother_**

**_You really shouldn't leave a boy at a play area, you never know who is lurking around._**

**_He will remain my hostage until you make a deal with me._**

**_How I love deals..._**

**_Anyways, you will find him in a town Called StoryBrooke, but it's not found on a map._**

**_Use those amazing gifts that you had gotten when you were born._**

**_Your instincts with show you the way only if you let it._**

**_All you have to do is believe._**

**_A Surprise is waiting for you, deary_**

**_ ..._**

Klaus finished reading the letter and he swallowed a huge lump in the back of his throat. He looked over to Caroline that has teary eyes from crying. He is going to kill that son of a bitch when he gets his hands on him. He wrapped his arms around Caroline and pulled her to his chest. She clenched on to his shirt and began to cry. Klaus rubbed his hand reassuringly on her back, shushing her.

He cupped her face in his hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. He gave her a soft smile before kissing her forehead, "We are going to find him. We will start tomorrow. Plus I think I might know where that place roughly is" Klaus assured her, standing up and picking her up in bridal style towards the stairs, "Simba" he beckoned, the hybrid dog followed behind them.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder as he carried her the stairs and into her room. He walked over to the bed and placed her on the bed and covered her with her bed sheets. "How'd you know"

"I think it is near the place where the police found us when we were babies" Klaus said walking to the other side of the bed, kicking his shoes off and climbing in her bed.

"Maine?" Caroline whispered.

"Yeah I think so" Klaus said, patting the bottom of the bed so that Simba can climb on and sleep with them. Klaus turned on his side once Simba stopped circling on the bed and laid down, he faced Caroline, "Go to Sleep love"

"Okay" Caroline yawned, resting her head on Klaus' chest.

Klaus stared at the ceiling, he couldn't believe that yet another person that he loves has gone. He will find Jaelyn, he had to for Caroline. Klaus' heart clenched thinking about how Jaelyn may be feeling right now. He looked down to the sleeping blonde on his chest, his heart began to race. What is happening to him? He has never felt like that before...Maybe it is panic that Jaelyn isn't with them.

He felt this flutter in the pit of his stomach. Is he falling for his best friend? Yes he loves her, he always have but is this different? Yes she is quite the vision: Beautiful, soft Golden Curls; Sparkling, crystal blue eyes; an Angelic, soft voice and a glorious figure.

Oh no!

He didn't just do that. Her breath was tickling his chest and he held a sharp intake of a breath. No, No...What is his doing. Just sleep Klaus you stupid man.

That is what he did, Klaus closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The room was dark, creepy and has a really strange smell to it. He took in his surroundings: there was a bed; a small wardrobe in the corner; and small Tv and a bathroom. Okay so not a dungeon or cellar of any kind. He was lying in the middle of the floor and there he was, that evil old man that abducted him. Oh how his Family will be angry.

His Family. Jaelyn placed his head in his hands and shook his head. They must be horrific, especially Caroline. Oh no, Nik. He has quite a temper when someone hurts the people he loved. I've never seen his temper, he normally calms when he see me.

Jaelyn let out a weak chuckle, standing up "You know, you have picked the wrong kid to take. My _Brother _Niklaus, he will kill you in a heartbeat. Quite a temper her has. As for my sister, you don't want to see her angry. You see we have this curse, Nik will find me, Caroline has these abilities. And I, I have quite a few like them but my main one is mind control"

The man began stalking around the room, his cane hitting the floor every time with a loud bang, making Jaelyn flinch "You see, I know about your abilities Jaelyn. If you believe in something, it will happen, through your mind. And I am counting on your Family to come, I need them" He explained, with a smirk.

"Why?" was all Jaelyn could say.

"Can't say, lad"

"If you're gonna kill me, just over it already" Jaelyn challenged, sneering at the older man.

The man jumped with joy, "Oh, such courage for a little boy"

Jaelyn got into a fighting stance, "I learned it from my family, they also taught me to fight"

The man shook his head, "No" Jaelyn stared at him, "I very much need you alive"

"And why is that?" Jaelyn growled at the man in disgust.

The man pointed to the corner of the room with his cane. Out came a boy that looked his age. He had the same brown hair like his, he had dark brown eyes and an innocent look. Something about him was similar. That is when he figured it out.

"Is this some sick joke?" Jaelyn yelled at the old man.

"I don't find this funny, do you?" he asked the other boy.

"No, just stop Mr Gold. Leave him alone" Okay now he sounds like Jaelyn. First they look the same and then they sound the same. What else, hey?

Jaelyn looked at the other boy, "Who are you?"

The young boy smiled at him, he had bloody dimples like him. The boy walked up to him and held out his hand in which Jaelyn took it wary and that is when his heart contracted at the touch. He felt, he felt strange like a hole in his heart filled.

"I'm Henry and I'm your twin Brother"

* * *

_**Hey, I hope you liked it.**_

_**It is my first crossover and I have to say, I have to do one with Vampire Diaries and OUAT**_

_**I began watching OUAT a few weeks ago and I loved it.**_

_**More characters will appear in the next chapter.**_

_**Klaus and Caroline aren't together, Yet.**_

_**I will hopefully do back stories for them.**_

_**Reviews will be great and tell me how you think about it :)**_

_**Shall I continue or not?**_


	2. Where Do I Begin?

**Here is the second Chapter of this cross over. I hope you liked the first chapter.**

**I promise there will be some Captain Swan soon as I am a huge fan of them as well.**

**Please leave a review, greatly appreciated :)**

**Here you go and Enjoy**

* * *

**Love Will Keep Us Together**

**Caroline & Klaus**

**Killian Jones & Emma Swan**

**From: xXBlondeDistractionXx**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Where Do I Begin?**

* * *

The Room fell silent. Not a single word was exchange, only the sound of one's breathing could be heard. Jaelyn just looked at the pair of them as if they were crazy.

This boy could not be his brother, let alone his twin. Yeah when he was younger, he did have a twin but he died. He felt a hole in his heart from the lost of his brother. That's expected from twin, you can feel what he feels. Just that hole had disappeared slightly over the years, never going. Just reminding him that he lost his brother at only 3 days old.

Yup, he was 3 days old when he was last with his brother. His real mother gave them up and from what he was told from his adoptive parents, they were separated from each other.

No can't go through that hurt again so he glared at the boy how claim to be his _Brother._

Jaelyn looked at the two of them, "Sorry, you must have the wrong boy"

"What makes you say that deary?" Gold asked the small lad.

"My brother died years ago" Jaelyn sneered, piercing them with his crystal blue eyes.

Henry looked at him as if he has two head, "No, I am your brother"

"Prove it" Jaelyn growled.

Henry thought for a moment, considering what to ask him, "Okay, where was you found?"

"Found? What makes you think I was found?" Jaelyn Accused the boy, Henry.

Henry let out a nervous chuckled, stratching the back of his head, "Okay, wrong way to put it. Where were you put up for adoption"

Jaelyn thought about it for a bit, deciding whether to tell him or not. Jaelyn sighed, "I was first put up for adoption in Boston. I was adopted by the Forbes Family"

"I was put up for adoption in Boston too. My mom gave me away, I ended up here in Storybrooke with Regina as my mom" Henry explained, looking at his long lost brother.

Jaelyn looked at him wary, "Just because we were put up for adoption, doesn't mean we're brothers"

Henry sighed, "When is your birthday?"

"17th of October, 2003" Jaelyn stated, looking at the brown haired boy.

"So is mine" Henry declared, proudly.

"What is this?" Gold asked, holding up Jaelyn's book. Jaelyn walked over to him and snatched the book from his hand and pressed it closely to his chest. If he was staying here, this is the only object he had from Caroline. He smiled thinking about his sister.

"This is a book, duh" he sarcastically told the older man.

"Obviously boy, but that is Henry's book" Gold said, looking at the book again.

"Actually Mr. Whatever, my sister gave me this book a someone gave it to her" Jaelyn argued.

"What's it called?" Henry wondered, looking at Jaelyn.

"It's called Once Upon A Time"

"The book about fairy-tales" Henry asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have the exact book"

* * *

Klaus and Caroline made it to the small town of Storybrooke a few minutes ago. The place looks kind of deserted, old and rundown. Well except the people that are happily walking around the streets. They parked up by a small restaurant from what they could tell.

They got out of the car and walked through the door. The small bell ringed by their presence. Everyone seemed unfazed by them so they walked up to the counter, ordering two coffee's. Next two them were a Blonde haired women and a Brunette women. The two noticed them and gave them a confused expression.

"You're new" The blonde observed, looking at them.

Caroline put a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, we are from out of town"

That brought the two's attention and they listened attentively, "So, what brings you to Storybrooke?" the brunette asked.

It was Klaus' time to answer, "Some guy took her Brother and brought him here"

They both gave them a sad expression, "What can we do to help, I am the sheriff" the blonde women offered, extending her hand. Caroline placed her hand in hers, "I'm Emma, this is Mary-Margaret"

They all shook hands, "Well I am Klaus and this is Caroline"

Mary-Margaret looked at them and smiled, "Are you too married?"

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Caroline's head landed on Klaus' shoulder as Klaus leaned his head on hers. Once they calmed down, Caroline spoke, "No we're not. We have been friends since, well you could say birth"

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"Well, Me and Klaus were found near here" Caroline started, looking to Klaus.

"Yeah truth be told, I was about three years old, carrying a two day old baby in my arms" Klaus continued, looking at his best friends, placing his hand in her.

"Where are you from?" Emma asked, curiously.

Caroline chuckled, "We are both from Maine but we currently live in Virginia"

"So your both from the States" Snow challenged.

"Yup, raised here but don't know where we are from" Klaus explained, looking at Caroline.

Klaus shared a look with Caroline, maybe they have figured out their secret that they can do magic. Maybe they will think that they are insane and lock them up in the psych ward in the nearest hospital. Caroline noticed Klaus' discomfort so she placed his hand in hers and immediately Klaus relaxed.

Mary-Margaret looked between the two, "But he has a British Accent" Mary-Margaret concluded, looking at Klaus.

"We can tell, where are you from" Snow asked.

"I am from here but when I was adopted, my new family were from England so I was parted from Caroline for eleven years. Luckily when I returned, Caroline was still in Mystic Falls when I returned at fourteen years of age." Klaus confessed, looking at them. He looked back at his best friend and added, "Since then we have been inseparable"

"What is your Brothers name" Emma asked, changing the subject.

"Jaelyn" Caroline answered immediately.

"Do you have a picture of him" Mary-Margaret asked, glancing between the two guests.

Caroline pulled out her phone and scrolled to a picture of her, Klaus and Jaelyn. Once she made the picture bigger, she handed it over to the sheriff. Once they had her phone in their possession, they looked at her wary.

"What's wrong?"

"You have a picture of my Son, Henry" Emma said, looking at Caroline.

"Who said they took Jaelyn" Mary-Margaret asked the pair.

"Something like Gold " Klaus said, looking between the women who shared a look of worry. "Do you know who that is?" They both nodded and told them to follow them as they exactly where he is.

* * *

It was silent in the room that Jaelyn was kept in. It remanded wordless and it infuriated him. He can not stand silence like his older Sister. He needs to talk but the doesn't want to talk to them. One is a complete psycho while the other claims to be his deceased brother.

He looked around the room, he really hasn't taken in his surrounding yet. He was pretty much occupied at the time with rage. Yup, he got his anger from Klaus. God his missed Klaus' childish behavior and how his Sister throw's Klaus paints over him when she gets annoyed at something he does. He love Klaus as a brother but he does wish that his Sister would Marry him.

He has seen how they interact with each other and he is not blind. Well they must be if they can't see what he sees. Yes, they are blinded by love, he concluded with a devilish grin. His bright blue eyes sparkling with joy.

However, his train of thoughts were interrupted but the door of the room flying open. He glanced to the door to find a blonde haired women and a brown-haired women. They were looking frantically around the room as if they couldn't see any of them.

Magic.

Jaelyn smirked as he focused on what he wanted to do. His eyes turned a dark blue as his wished from them to see them. As he wished it, it came true. The two women saw them and ran towards them.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" The blonde women asked.

"I've found my brother" Henry smiled at her.

For a second, Emma was going to ask Henry what he was talking about when she noticed the boy similar to Henry only that he had Blue eyes instead of Brown.

Jaelyn looked at her but was then surprised to see his sister. He pushed past the old man and ran into his sister's and Klaus' arms as they hugged him. He sniffled a cry as he tightened his grip on them. "I knew you would come for me"

Klaus looked into his eyes and chuckled, while whispering so no one heard, "You used magic again"

"You know we will always find you" Caroline told him. "What happened"

Jaelyn wiped his tears away as he pointed to Henry, "Apparently My brother isn't dead"

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked softly.

"Henry here, he is my brother"

"Ding, Ding, Ding" Gold called, tapping his walking stick.

"What?" Mary-Margaret glared at him.

"Henry and Jaelyn are brothers, now how about a happy reunion" He pointed between everyone.

Klaus' hand began to twitch in anger. All Klaus could see red and he didn't know what got over him and he went towards the older looking guy, connecting his fist to the mans jaw. Everyone's eyes went wide at the incident, while Caroline ran to Klaus and took his hand into hers, examining the injury. Klaus winced when she touched his hand.

"Oh man up" Caroline chided, slapping the back of his head.

"Ouch Caroline" Klaus cried, holding the back of his head.

Gold got up from the floor, holding his jaw. He then spat out the remaining blood on the floor and chuckled, "That was one hell of a punch deary" Gold's expression became menacing as he glared at the Blonde man, "But i must say, you don't want me to be your enemy"

Now it was Mary-Margaret's time to glare at Gold, "Can you blame the poor man. You took his family, you took a little boy away from his Sister to an unknown place" Mary-Margaret pointed a finger at him "What did you expect Gold"

The room fell silent again, no one daring to speak. Klaus was quiet tense as Caroline and Mary-Margaret tend to his broken hand from the impact of his punch. Henry and Jaelyn were talking about the book that they coincidentally both possess. They both to believe that this book is to be true. Emma on the other hand was calling Ruby's for a spare room for the new guests.

Jaelyn walked to where his sister and Klaus were, hugging Klaus around the neck as he rested his head on his shoulder. Klaus rested his head on Jaelyn, as Caroline does a splint for his hand. Jaelyn began laughing when Klaus winced at Caroline's harsh behavior.

"Are we going home Caroline" Jaelyn asked tiredly, letting out a yawn.

Caroline laughed at her brother and ruffled his hair, "Considering you are tired, I guess we will stay for the night and leave tomorrow" Caroline suggested, looking at Klaus for clarification.

"I guess, Stefan will be freaked if he comes home to see we are not home" Klaus offered, looking back at Caroline.

Henry went into panic-mode, looking at his brother frantically. "You can't go yet Jaelyn, we have only just been brought together" Henry pleaded, looking at the adults, then his eyes finally landed on Klaus and Caroline "Please Caroline, stay a while. I want to get to know him better" Henry then looked to Emma, also with pleading eyes "Mom, please"

Jaelyn's eyes snapped up at the mention of 'mom'. Did Henry just called that Emma women mom? "Is she your real mom?" Jaelyn asked his long lost brother. Henry's eyes snapped to Jaelyn and gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah she is, which makes her your mom" Henry smiled, looking back at Emma.

Jaelyn looked back to Caroline and Klaus, with a pleading look. He was giving her his puppy face that he obviously got from the man next to her, "Please Caroline." She is trying to hold off and not look in his eyes as she knows she will cave in, she always does.

"Don't do that Jaelyn it doesn't work" Caroline lied, trying to fight off the urge to give in.

Klaus could see her struggle and also gave her a pleading puppy face. Klaus and Jaelyn looked at her with full of innocence when they are really mischievous in reality, "Come on Caroline" they way her name rolled off his tongue made it ever so hard, "let the boy get to know his family"

Caroline sighed, a smile playing her lips "Fine" she breathed and looked at Klaus, "You know that was kind of mean, you know that is my weakness" Caroline cried, playfully slapping his chest. Jaelyn and Henry cheered as they ran out of the building.

Klaus shrugged, a smirk playing his lips "I know. Hence why I did it" Caroline glared at him, "Come on love, you know how much you want to know your birth parents, right?" Caroline nodded, Klaus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Well your brother has found his" Panic was seen in her eyes and Klaus knew all to well what that look was for, "Relax, he won't abandon you. He loves you, Sweetheart" Klaus kissed her temple and lead them towards the place where they will be staying.

* * *

It has been early morning when Caroline woke up. The sun was shining through the window of their room. They could only get a two bedroom suite, so Klaus had a room while Caroline and Jaelyn shared one. Jaelyn was quiet energetic when he came back to the bed and breakfast with Emma and Henry saying that they would be playing sword fighting in the morning. Not real swords.

Caroline raised in the bed, stretching her arms above her head and she let out a quiet noise. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got out. She gathered some clothing and went to the joint bathroom, placing her clothes on the cabinet. She turned on the shower after undressing and locking the door, she the got in.

After her shower, she stepped out to find that Jaelyn was not in the bed. He must be in the other room. Caroline crossed over the room, opening the door to find that it was just Klaus sitting in the joint kitchen/bathroom.

"Where is Jaelyn?"

Klaus turned from the TV and looked at Caroline, his eyes raking over her body. He smirked as she wore a light blue tank top that hugged her curves ever so perfectly. She wore shorts that shows off her mile long yet creamy white legs. But most of all, she had no make up on and the natural look made her even more beautiful if that was possible.

"You know Klaus, a picture would last longer as you can gawk at it as much as you want" Caroline sighed, using a towel to dry her hair.

"Shower" was all that Klaus said to her, raking her body once more before turning back to the TV as a distraction.

"Excuse me?" Caroline questioned, looking at Klaus.

"Jaelyn" Klaus said, looking back at her, "He is in the shower"

That is when Caroline heard the faint sounds of the shower running. She sighed and she went over to the couch and fell back on to it. She saw what Klaus was watching and laughed. He can never get enough of The Walking Dead. Caroline sighed, "Does he have any clothes"

Klaus nodded, pointing the other suitcase next to his, "I packed it as you packed yours yesterday. I chucked whatever I found in his draws and flung it into the suitcase" Klaus explained, his focus back on the show in front of his eyes.

Caroline chuckled softly, "You in due time you will end up being a zombie" Caroline mocked, poking his cheek.

Klaus mocked horror as he raised a hand to his heart in fake offense, "Are you saying I'm ugly" Klaus pouted, causing Caroline to pinch his cheek, "Ouch Caroline, that is abuse you know" Klaus accused, mockingly.

"Aw Klaus, your such a cutie" Caroline cooed.

Klaus folded his hands over his chest like a child, pouting. "I'm not cute. Kids are cute and I'm a man" Klaus pointed to his chest, "A full-grown man, look" Klaus pointed to his stubble "i have a stubble. Children do have stubble's" Klaus said, tit for tat. Klaus then gave her a cheeky smile, "Besides, I'm hot; I have thee accent, the dimples, the eyes. I have the curls of my hair. I'm athletic..."

"Klaus you aren't god's gift" Caroline rolled her eyes. Sometimes this mans ego is as big as the universe.

Klaus looked at her sadly, "So I am ugly"

Damn it. She knows that he is not just talking about his features but also what is buried beneath all that cockiness, stubbornness...he was just a broken man underneath it all. He may of been adopted but it doesn't mean he was not a victim of abuse and violence.

Why does this man have to have Dimples...British Accent...Innocent Eyes...He was god damn frustrating.

"No" Caroline sighed, "You're not Nik" Caroline said, using his nickname.

Klaus looked up at her, she had used his nickname. She never normally use it, only when she is being honest. She would use his full name like Elijah when he has done something naughty. Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing closer and to reassure him.

"You are not an ugly man Nik" She whispered, she then pointed to his rapidly beating heart, pacing her hand above it. His heart pounding against her hand, "Your heart is pure" She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her as if his life depended on it, "You are a beautiful man on the inside and outside"

* * *

Emma, Henry and Mary-Margaret were waiting in the café as they waited for the guests to come to the café. Henry was excited to be spending time with his brother. He really couldn't believe that after all of this time, he has finally found him. That hole in his heart has finally been filled, now he is thrilled.

Together, they can try to help the Citizens of Storybrooke to remember who they are. Luckily, when Jaelyn and Henry were talking, Jaelyn quite believe that this town is filled with Fairy-Tale characters. Today, Henry and Jaelyn are going to the brand new playground, to sword fight and well so Henry can update his brother on the town.

They bell above the door rung, declaring someone has entered the small café. Henry turned to see who it was. It turns out that it was David Nolan, well in Henry's eyes, Prince Charming. David walked over to them, well Mary-Margaret with a sadden look in his eyes.

"Mary-Margaret, can we please talk" David pleaded, looking at her.

Mary-Margaret didn't turn to him. She couldn't, not after what he had done to her. "What do you expect David. You chose your wife"

David sighed, throwing his hand through the shortness of his hair. "I know..." he breathed, defeated "I don't know why..." he said, looking to the back of her head, "But I care for you Mary. I can't explain it" He swallowed the lump that is forming in his throat, "I have-" He was cut off but the screeching of Henry as Jaelyn walked in, Klaus and Caroline on his heals.

"Jaelyn" Henry waved them over.

Jaelyn smiled, walking up to them "Hey Henry" He looked over to Emma, also giving her a smile "Hey Emma" Jaelyn didn't feel like calling her mom. It felt weird, he recently lost his adoptive parents and that put a lot of pain in his life. He had Klaus and Caroline, now Henry but he can't replace Liz, his mother for ten years. He couldn't do that to her.

"Hey Kid" Emma smiled, looking down at her son. Her eyes then met Caroline and Klaus, gesturing them to sit down with them. They both obliged, sitting opposite the two women while Henry and Jaelyn are talking on another table.

Jaelyn tried to keep his voice as low as he could, "Hey Henry" he whispered. Henry looked at him confused, "Who is the guy talking to Mary-Margaret" Jaelyn asked, slightly confused.

Henry smiled, looking at David "That is David, well Prince Charming"

Jaelyn's face got serious, leaning in closer "You mean Snow Whites husband" Jaelyn questioned, looking at the man in question.

"The one and only" Henry replied, digging in his Pancakes.

"And who is Snow White"

"Mary-Margaret, can't you tell" Jaelyn shook his head so Henry pointed out David, "Look at the way David looks at Mary-Margaret" so Jaelyn did as he was told, watching their every movement.

Jaelyn's eyes widened and then came a cheeky grin, an evil glint in his eyes.

Henry saw his face and got a little scared, "What are you planning in that head of yours"

Jaelyn smiled at his brother and sighed, "Nothing, that look I've seen it before" A warm smile playing on his lips.

"On Klaus and Caroline" Henry stated, sipping his hot chocolate.

Jaelyn looked at him baffled, Raising a questionable eyebrow at him while piercing him with his now dark blue eyes, smirking "How do you know?"

Henry raised a hand to his heart, forging hurt "How could you ask me that..." Henry laughed, "We are both from the product of true love Jaelyn" Henry smiled to his confused brother, "Emma was born from true love, Charming and Snow...So it makes sense how we can detect it" Henry then chuckled looking at his brothers family, "Besides, you'd be an idiot if you didn't notice them"

"They don't even notice it" Jaelyn mumbled to himself but Henry caught on.

"So what is your favorite story" Henry asked, changing the subject. When Jaelyn gave him a questioning look, Henry pointed to their books to which Jaelyn smirked.

"Oh I don't think you can handle it" Jaelyn stated, looking through the pages to find his all time favorite Fairy-Tale story.

Henry quirked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, challenging his brother, "Try me"

"You go first and then I will tell" Jaelyn offered, placing his book upside down so he knows where the page is.

Henry nodded, grabbing his book before scanning the pages. Several seconds later, Henry found the page and turned it so that Jaelyn can look at it better. Jaelyn smiled, nodding in approval. "That was one hell of a story" Jaelyn agreed. The story was of Prince James fighting off a dragon all on his own and how he won the battle.

It was Jaelyn's turn so he then picked up his book and turned it so that Henry can see it. Henry narrowed his eyes at it and smiled. That was also a great story, "That's your favorite story" Henry asked, pointing to the book.

"Aye lad, it is" Jaelyn proclaimed in an Irish accent.

"So you like and sound like one" Henry chuckled at his brother, "You like Pirates"

"Not just any pirate" Jaelyn said, looking at his brother.

"Who then?"

"Captain Hook" Jaelyn smiled.

"Yeah James Hook" Henry offered but then Jaelyn shook his head. Henry cocked his head to one side, "Who then"

That is when Jaelyn's smile became a smirk, one that Henry is getting all to familiar with. "His name is Killian Jones" Jaelyn said proudly, mocking an Irish Accent.

* * *

**_There you have it, please leave a review to tell me how you feel about it so far._**

**_Word of Warning, Klaus, Caroline and Jaelyn can at the wrong time_**

**_Next few chapters...An adult and Child gets poisoned by yes...An apple by accident. _**

**_There was a mention of Killian and I wanted at least one character in this that will greet hook with open arms when they first meet._**

**_Soon some characters will be thrown into another realm _**

**_Hook will appear in a couple of chapters away._**

**_I will get back to you soon ;)_**

**_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**


	3. Sleep Is A Curse

**Here is the Third Chapter of this cross over. I hope you liked the second chapter.**

**I promise there will be some Captain Swan soon as I am a huge fan of them as well.**

**Please leave a review, greatly appreciated :)**

**Here you go and Enjoy**

* * *

**Love Will Keep Us Together**

**Caroline & Klaus**

**Killian Jones & Emma Swan**

**From: xXBlondeDistractionXx**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Sleep Is A Curse**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Klaus, Caroline and Jaelyn had come to Storybrooke. Caroline told Stefan that they won't be back for a while but she told him the truth where he understood. Jaelyn found his long-lost brother as well as his mother. Not that he call her mom or mother. Jaelyn has spent a lot of time with his brother which had put a smile on Caroline's face.

Truth be told, she has or had a twin sister. Much like Jaelyn who thought their sibling was dead, turns out to be alive. Well accept Caroline, her sister is long gone.

Now she has befriended Emma and Mary Margaret to which she is spending time with now. Klaus took the boys to the local park. To say his is protective is an understatement, he can't risk Jaelyn being taken again and he is looking out for his brother as well.

Caroline, Emma and Mary Margaret sat in a booth at Granny's Diner. They were discussing Regina and how hostile and unpleasant she is towards the locals. Caroline even mentioned Regina is anti-social to which both women laughed at. The conversation turned to the son's of her, now friend.

"So you and Klaus?" Mary Margaret started, giving her a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Caroline questioned, raising an eyebrow at the brown-haired women.

"You and him...there seems to be more than just a friendship going on" Emma stated, smiling evilly at the Blonde-haired Women.

Caroline sighed, not going to deny it "I don't know" Her eyes fell to the mug in front of her, "I mean, I have known him my whole life. Yeah I am attractive to him..I mean who wouldn't be" Caroline laughed and her friends gave her a knowing look "He has always been there, care for us"

"Do you love him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know...Maybe" was all Caroline could say, "But he doesn't feel the same way"

"I beg to differ" Emma retorted, Caroline gave her a 'go on' look, so she did "The way he looks at you says everything. His eyes shine when someone mentions your name Caroline" Emma explained.

"The look of Adoration" Mary Margaret groaned, "I would kill to have a man look at me that way"

Caroline laughed, "Hate to break it to you be Charming does"

That made Emma giggle and Mary Margaret look at her as if she had two heads, "Charming? Who is Charming"

"David Nolan" Emma commented, smirking at the brown-haired women.

Mary Margaret pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as if she was a pre-school child being scolded for being caught stealing a cookie that she can't have.

"So what is Jaelyn really like?" Emma wondered, swirling her mug around and changing the subject.

Caroline smiled at her, "He is quite intelligent for his age, taught from a young age. He love history because of Niklaus and Art" Caroline chuckled, continuing "He has an incredible sense of humor that he got from our adoptive brother, Stefan in which taught him Football and Soccer"

"What is his full name?" Mary Margaret asked, looking between the two women.

"Jaelyn Leonardo Salvatore" Caroline replied, looking at the pancake list on the menu.

Mary Margaret was in deep thought, "Isn't Salvatore Italian?" she asked

"Hmm" Caroline diverted her eyes to them, putting the menu down.

"Also Leonardo...It's Italian" Emma chimed in, resting her head in her hands.

"Yes" Caroline smiled, "My adoptive parents were part Italian..." Caroline then sighed "Well my father was...Salvatore mean Savior in Italian" then she chuckled, looking back at the women, "Leonardo is 'Brave as a Lion'. Jaelyn was quite the baby...Fearless"

It was silent for a while, Caroline ordered some pancakes with strawberries. Mary Margaret ordered an omelet with cheese and tomatoes while Emma had another Coffee.

Emma broke the silence with a question and made Caroline stop eating, fork in mid-air near her mouth.

"You sounded as if your parents were in the past..." Then something clicked in Emma's brain, making her clear her throat "Does that mean..."

Caroline knew what she was gonna say and nodded, "Yeah, they past five years ago. I was twenty and Jaelyn was five. If it wasn't for Nik who stepped in and helped me with my brother" Caroline swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat, "Jaelyn wouldn't have been here today. My Uncle was trying to take him away from me"

Just then the sound of a phone interrupted them. It was Caroline's Phone, Klaus was calling her. "Excuse me a moment, It is Jaelyn" The two women nodded so Caroline took the phone and answered. "Klaus..." Caroline said, her eyes widening at the voice, "Jaelyn hold on, slow down" the boy on the other phone was talking frantically, "Henry and Nik what?" her eyes widened and looked at the two other women.

She hung up the phone and took two shaky breaths, "Henry and Nik...They collapsed and are now at the hospital"

* * *

Klaus, Henry and Jaelyn began walking up the stairs to Klaus' temporary home. Henry and Jaelyn bounded up the stairs, playing with some swords that they begged Klaus to buy them as well as some Ice-Creams. Looking at the two boys, he can see the similarities that they both share. They love the same things, both energetic and full of life.

Even they looked the same, except Jaelyn had clear, crystal blue eyes, Short hair and a fascination with Pirates. Henry on the other hand, he had longer hair, chocolate-brown eyes and a fascination with kings and fighting dragons. Too much reading those fairy-tale books. He knows deep down that fairy-tale characters are real, he has magic for crying out loud.

As he reached the top of the stairs, some tapped his shoulder. He turned around with a confused look to see a little girl with an apple turnover in her arms. Klaus bent down to her eye level, smiling.

"Hello Sweetheart, how may i help you" Klaus asked gently.

The girl straightened her arms as placed the apple turnover in his hands, "My mommy wanted to give you this" and with that, the girl went running down the stairs, much to Klaus' surprise.

"What is that?" Henry wondered, walking over to him.

Klaus shrugged, opening the door "A treat from a family"

"Why?" Jaelyn asked, walking to put his sword on the sofa.

Klaus walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, "I don't know. She just gave me it and ran off" Klaus shrugged, opening the lid and smelling he treat. It smelt nice.

"What is it?" Henry wondered, sitting on a stool that was near the island.

"Apple Turnover" Klaus said, moving to the cabinets to grab some plates.

"Can we have some?" Jaelyn asked, rubbing his hands in delight.

"Sure you can, I'll cut it" Klaus offered, going to the draw to retrieve a knife.

"I'm going to the Toilet" Jaelyn said, walking over to the joint bathroom. He was in there for about 10 minutes, he was washing off the dirt from the park and as he came out, the room was silent.

Jaelyn walked out of the toilet but the room was empty, he walked over to the kitchen area to find that both Klaus and Henry were lying on the floor, unconscious. Jaelyn quickly ran over to their bodies, shaking them to try an wake them up.

"Klaus" Jaelyn cried, "You can't leave me" Jaelyn pleaded, looking at both of them "I can't lose anymore people I love" Jaelyn croaked, shaking his brother now, "Henry" Jaelyn cried. Then he looked over to the floor where Fallen Apple turnover laid.

Then something clicked in his brain.

Apple. Unconscious. Sleeping.

Sleeping Curse.

Jaelyn got up and raided Klaus' pocket for his cell phone, once he had it, he called the police and once he knew they were coming, he then scrolled to Caroline's name and pressed call. It rang a couple of times and then finally Caroline picked up, "Klaus"

"Caroline, It's Jaelyn...Something happened to them. They are unconscious and aren't moving...Caroline I am Scared" Jaelyn stuttered through the phone, unable to breath.

"Jaelyn, hold on, Slow Down" Caroline urged him and he did just that.

"Klaus and Henry, they aren't waking up"

"Henry and Nik What?" Caroline whispered.

"They have been cursed Caroline, they ate something poisonous" Jaelyn yelled down the phone, just as the door flew open and the ambulance men came rushing in, "I have to go, Ambulance people are here...we will be at the hospital Care" Jaelyn sobbed down the phone.

"Come on son, we need to go to the Hospital" The man said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

But all Jaelyn can do was nod his head.

* * *

After hearing what Jaelyn had told Caroline, Emma and Caroline went straight to the Hospital which, luckily, a few blocks away from the Diner. Emma and Caroline went storming down the hallways in search for the ICU where they were told that Klaus and Henry were being Kept.

As they reached to ICU, Caroline noticed Jaelyns distraught face and raced over to him, embracing him Jaelyn automatically wrapped his hands around her waist and began to sobbed into her neck. Emma placed a hand on his shoulder but then she saw Henry through the window and went in the room. Next to Henry was Klaus.

Caroline and Jaelyn followed Emma into the room, Caroline went rushing over to Klaus' side, placing his hand in hers. Emma went straight to Henry doing exactly what Caroline did to Klaus.

"What happened" Emma whispered to her awake son.

"I went to the toilet as when I came out, they were on the floor, Unconscious" Jaelyn explained, putting himself between his brother and Klaus, his eyes puffy from crying.

"What did they eat" Caroline asked, softly as Jaelyn took out his book so that Caroline could see.

"It was the Apple, we were given an Apple from a little Girl" His eyes were distant "She told me her mom made it but I knew there was something off" Jaelyn then shook his head, "It was the Evil Queen Caroline, she doesn't like you, Klaus and Emma she must have tried to get revenge"

"You believe him?" Emma whispered to Caroline, confusion in her eyes.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Emma, "Of course I believe him" She nearly yelled.

That was when the doctor came in to the room, examining both of the patients, " they're gonna be okay though, right?" Jaelyn asked, breaking the tension in the room.

"Right now we just need to stabilize them, 'cause they are slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember, any little detail?" Dr Whale asked, looking at the young boy with hopeful eyes.

This angered Jaelyn, making a glass cup smash, "I already told you everything. DO something!" He yelled, someone's arms wrapped around him, trying to calm him down before something bad happens.

"Calm down" Caroline urged him.

"NO" Jaelyn growled, "That's my Brother...That's my Best friend, Caroline" he growled again, his body shaking, "I can't lose anyone again Caroline. Klaus is like my Father. I can't lose another dad, I love him" He croaked, "Henry is my brother, I can't lose any more family...Not after mom and dad died"

In a calm voice, Dr Whale said "Look, I understand you're frustrated Miss Swan. I do, but I need something to treat. Right now there is no explanation. It's like..."

"Magic" Emma finished of, picking up Jaelyn's discarded book. Jaelyn and Caroline looked at her, worried. That is when Emma saw that they title glowed and as she kept touching the book, images of Prince Charming holding a baby in her baby blanket flashed through her mind. Taking her a wardrobe, placing her inside, with a boy.

Just then, Regina came into the Hospital and was searching for Henry's room.

"Where is my Son" Regina demanded.

"You!" Caroline growled, marching to the women.

"You did this" Emma also growled.

"No I didn't" That only angered the blondes more. Each of them grabbed her arms and forced her into the supply closet, Emma pinning her to the wall as Caroline circled them.

"You did this" Caroline repeated Emma's words.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Regina choked out, unable to breathe "Stop this, my son..."

"Is in there because of you!" Emma yelled, "Not just Henry but also Klaus...Two people are in there because of you"

Regina's eyes widened "What do you mean"

Caroline glared at her, "That apple turnover you gave that little girl to give to us—they ate it!"

Regina's eyes went wide as the ocean, "What? It was meant for you three"

"What three?" Emma demanded, placing her arm over Regina's throat.

"Caroline, Emma and Klaus" Regina chuckled, struggling against both of them now.

"It's true isn't it?" Emma said.

"What are you talking about" Regina faked confused.

"It's true isn't it" Emma repeated.

"Yes" Regina confessed.

That was then that Caroline read Regina's mind. Oh how she loves having magic as well as supernatural abilities, "You wanted both boys" Caroline whispered, eyes widened.

"What are you talking about" Regina grumbled.

"Henry and Jaelyn, you wanted both of them" Caroline concluded, "If we weren't here, you could have both boys"

Regina looked as though she was slapped in the face, "How'd you..."

Caroline got into her face, making the other women flinch "Me, Klaus and Jaelyn aren't the average human being. You see, Me and Klaus came from," Caroline said, "the Enchanted forest. We have unique abilities, Jaelyn also have those"

"You have magic" Regina wondered.

"Smart Girl, except we have more than just magic" Caroline smiled.

"Wake them up" Emma demanded.

"She can't" Both women looked at Caroline, "If the book is true, in which it is...Magic can't bring them back"

"What is it gonna do to them?" Emma wondered.

"I don't know, magic is unpredictable here" Regina mumbled.

"So..They could" Caroline whispered.

"Yes" Regina sighed, "But there is only one other person that knows about this"

"Gold" Emma said, squinting her eyes.

"Actually he goes by the name Rumpelstiltskin"

* * *

Gold was in his shop, dusting some books when Regina, Emma and Caroline came running into the room. They were looking everywhere until their eyes landed on his form. He began to smile to himself, "Are my eyes deceiving me?" He mocked, going behind the counter.

"We need your help." Emma was the first to speak, earning nods from the others.

Gold only smirked more, "Indeed you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend." His eyes landing on Regina, only shaking his head "I told you magic comes with a price."

Regina only glared at the man she despise, "Henry shouldn't have to pay it."

"Neither should have our new friend Klaus" Gold gave her a wicked smile, "But you should have, but we are here now"

"Can you help us" Emma asked, hope in her eyes.

"Of course. True love, Miss Swan—the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse." Gold explained, looking at the three women.

"I'm going to go back to the hospital, Jaelyn is there" Caroline excused herself.

"Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some." Gold added, once Caroline left the room.

"You did?" Regina asked.

"From strands of Prince Charming and Snow White's Hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm, True Love. It is so powerful, that, when I created the Dark Curse, I placed a single drop pf the potion on the parchment. Just a little safety valve." Gold explained, walking over to a case on the desk.

Emma only blinked and breathed, "That's why I'm the savior, that's why I can break the curse."

Gold clapped his hands in joy, "Now you're getting it"

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry." Emma lashed out, running her hands through her hair.

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some. For a rainy day" Gold said, running a hand over the case.

"luckily it's storming like a bitch, where is it" Emma demanded.

"Tell me, your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?" Gold questioned, looking at Regina.

Regina cursed under her breath before giving Gold a deathly glare, "Oh, you twisted little old imp. You hid it with her?"

Gold chuckled which made Emma wince, "Oh no no no, not with her. _In_ her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over." He said.

"Who is her and that is that?" Emma questioned looking at the sword that Gold pulled out of the case.

"First, someone you should prepare for and second, it's your father's sword" Gold told her, handing her the sword.

* * *

Caroline sat in a chair that was placed next to Klaus' bed. Jaelyn was talking to Henry, reading him the part of the book he enjoyed the most, Prince Charming and the Dragon.

Then, suddenly, both of the heart monitors were beeping like crazy. Both of them were escorted out of the room as nurses flew into the room with resuscitation machines. They had to wait in the waiting room. Emma and Regina came running into the Hospital waiting room 10 minutes later.

They found that Emma and Jaelyn were crying, they ran up to them and asked them what's wrong. Just then, Dr Whale came out their room, his face sad. "I did everything I could"

"No" Regina screams, turning to Whale and crying on his shoulder, "No"

Emma walks into the room where both Klaus and Henry laid, she crosses to Henry, tears running down her face, "I love you Henry" she then leans down and kisses his forehead and then a blast radiates out. Henry gasps and wakes up.

"I love you, too. You saved me" Henry then embraces his mom.

"Henry" Jaelyn cried, running up to his brother, also embracing him.

"You did it" Regina whispers.

Caroline then enters the room and walks over to Klaus that still lays, dead. She can't bring her head around it. Klaus...Dead. Her Niklaus can't be dead and just then, a sob escape her mouth.

"Klaus" She whispers, looking at his lifeless body.

"Is he..." Jaelyn asked, waking to Klaus' bed.

"No" Caroline whispered, embracing Jaelyn, Letting him cry in her arms.

Henry looked at his mom, "Klaus...Is he gonna be okay"

"No Henry...He is gone" Emma said sadly, but Henry was not having it.

"True Loves kiss can" Henry stated, pointing to Klaus.

"Henry, Klaus has gone" Regina said.

"Because of you" Henry said, glaring at her. Then he looked around him, "Why isn't anyone remembering"

"Huh.." Emma said, looking at her son.

"The Curse, It should have been broken" Henry said, looking at everyone.

"Magic" Jaelyn said, looking at his sister.

"What about it?" Caroline asked, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Can't it bring him back" Jaelyn asked with hopeful eyes.

Caroline shook her head, "No...it won't work"

Jaelyn nodded, leaving her and walking over to Klaus. Jaelyn placed his hand in Klaus', he brought his head down so it was resting on their joined hands. "You know, I could have died once. The car accident with my Parents, I was in the back seat and the truck came out of now where" Jaelyn's voice shook, "The car, It hit the front of the car, crushing my parents...Inches from hitting me" Jaelyn sighed, "Every night I had nightmares, until you stayed with me every night, nursing me back to sleep. I may have been five but that will haunt me for the rest of my life how I witnessed my parents death" Jaelyn sobbed, clinging to Klaus as if his life depended on it, "I cannot lose you, you are my family" Tears sprung to his eyes, "Don't leave me" he pleaded, "I love you"

Two pairs of arms removed his body from Klaus and he let them. Without thinking it, Jaelyn embraced Emma while Caroline went into Klaus' room to say her goodbyes.

She walked over to his bed and sat down on it, taking his hand in hers. She squeezed his hand hoping that he would squeeze back and tell her it was a joke, but he didn't.

"This wasn't suppose to happen" Caroline started, stroking his hand with her fingers.

"You're not suppose to die" She whispered, "You're suppose to tease me. taunt me...tell me when I am wrong" Caroline croaked. "We are suppose to be best friends forever, grow old together and have both our grand kids running around the garden while we sit on the porch and laugh at them" She sobbed, leaning her head on his arm, "You weren't suppose to die so young, you're only twenty eight...a whole life ahead of you. Great art, music, culture that we haven't explored yet" She whispered into his ear, "You weren't suppose to die" she then wiped a tear from her eyes, "You know is funny, I haven't had the courage to tell you how much you make me laugh, smile...you make me complete Niklaus Joseph Mikaelson" She laughed a little, "and now you won't know how much I love you"

Caroline leaned down and placed her head over his and softly place her lips on his, kissing him. Just then, a blast of light radiates around them. Klaus then wakes up and gasps for air, looking at his surroundings, looking for someone. His eyes landed on Jaelyn's puffy eyes and then to the beautiful blonde sitting on his bed.

He smiles at her and then gently places his hand on her cheek and brought her lips to his, kissing them softly, "I Love you too" he whispers. Just then, Jaelyn ran to the bed, embracing Klaus.

"Look" Henry said, gesturing to the people gathering near the room, two of them were Mary Margaret and David Nolan. Are they holding hands.

"What is happening?" Emma wondered, looking at Mary Margaret and David.

"The curse broke" Henry beamed.

"Emma" Both Mary Margaret and David both embrace her. "We have waited 25 years for this. We are finally together"

"So you are my parents" Emma said, looking at the both of them.

"Yes" Snow said, smiling.

"Where is your sister" Charming asked, looking around.

"I don't know" Emma confessed, looking at them.

"She has to be here" Snow mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked his grandparents.

"Well the curse couldn't be broken without the both of you" Charming said.

"You mean, my sister is here?" Emma dead panned.

"What is her name" Henry asked, curiously.

"Caroline" They both said together.

"Yeah" Caroline wondered, walking towards Henry's bed.

"You're my Sister" Emma said to her.

"Excuse me? My sister is gone" Caroline said, unsure with herself.

"Are you with Niklaus?" Snow asked.

"Yes, ever since we arrived to his world. He is on that bed next to Henry and with Henry's Brother" Caroline explained, pointing to Klaus.

"How old are you both" Charming asked, a smile on his lips.

"Twenty-Five" They both said.

"Birthday?"

"23rd October 1988" They both said again.

"Well you to do look alike if I must say" Klaus' voice interrupted them, he then sat up on the bed, "To clarify that you are Caroline's folks...What did you say to me before I entered the wardrobe"

Charming thought about it for a moment, "Guard my daughter with your life. Don't let her get hurt and Don't let her out of you sight and always protect her" Charming said, looking at Klaus.

"That is him" Klaus confirmed.

A nurse then dropped an object on the floor and pointed outside, they went to the window and saw that Storybrooke was getting eaten by a big cloud of purple smoke.

"What is that?" Jaelyn asked, resting his head on Klaus' shoulder.

"Rumpelstiltskin, he took the True love potion" Emma growled.

"What is he doing?" Charming asked, looking at everyone.

"Bringing magic back" Caroline said focusing on the smoke.

"How'd you know" Snow asked, the three people who can do magic, looked at them and their Iris turned Purple and the others gasped as Regina looked at them fascinated.

"You could say we can feel it" Caroline shyly said, everyone focusing back on the smoke outside the window.

* * *

**_The Nearly dying scene brought tears to my eyes._**

**_I hope you liked it and finally, the curse is broken._**

**_For those who are confused, in order for the curse to break, the twins (Caroline and Emma) who were products of True love are the only ones that can break the curse and what broke it was Emma admitting and believing in the curse and Caroline telling Klaus that she loves him. _**

**_And also, I made it so the curse broke a little earlier, my apologies _**

**_Soon to come, four characters are going to the Enchanted Forest._**

**_Hook will be making an appearance soon ;)_**

**_Please leave a review :D _**

**_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**


End file.
